


Clipped Wings

by pknote



Category: Powerless (TV 2017), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Swearing, Timkon if you squint, Undercover Ops, some violence, tim's a better CEO than Van
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknote/pseuds/pknote
Summary: When Van Wayne begins to fail at his duties, his cousin Bruce decides it's time to send his middlest son to 'teach' Van how to properly run a business. The only problem, the young CEO tends to get into trouble and the only person who can help doesn't even know who he is.Also known as Tim yells at Van for not knowing how to run a business and Emily is clueless on the position this 17 year old holds in the company.





	1. Drake or Wayne?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the dead fandom of Powerless. I started writing this before the show got cancelled. Which was a sad time, because honestly this show was awesome, and had so much potential for the bats to show up out of costume and just attempt to run Bruce's business.
> 
> There will be some later apperances of different characters and some plot in later chapters. But until then, enjoy some Tim Drake-Wayne fluff.

After news broke out about the Riddler’s Henchmen showing up at Wayne Security, eyes were all on the employees and their bosses. Especially the CEO of the small entrepreneur business,  Vanderveer Wayne.

Van, whose skills as a boss were terrifyingly lack for someone running a business, was already on a ‘watch’ list for the ‘big man’ Bruce Wayne, although the older had always refused to fire him. But now, with Van trying to throw himself into the same life that Bruce and his family lived, it was time to intervene.

*****

“You have a call, from the Gotham office.” Jackie, the blond, done with her boss, secretary spoke to said boss.

“B-dubs?!” Said boss, grinned in childish delight. Immediately answering the phone and ignoring what else Jackie had to say.

A quiet tune played through the speaker of the phone as Van waited patiently for whomever was calling to answer.

 _-Take him off hold… I’m not Bruce._ A slight annoyed tone came from the line, Van’s expression changing to forced seriousness as he prepared to speak out.

“Hello~”

“Oh… You weren’t on hold.” The speaker seemed surprised, “Van. This is Dick Grayson.”

“Dickie, mah buddy ma pal! How’s old B-Dubs treating you?”

“Fine. I can’t talk recreationally right now, Van.” Dick groaned. “Look, Bruce doesn’t have time to talk to you himself, you know him. But he wants me to inform you that a representative is coming to Charm City. Treat him good, and listen to what he has to say.”

“Anything for my nephew, Dickie!”

“Yeah, go-” There was a loud crash on the other side of the line, “Um.. Gotta go! He’ll be there in a couple days!”

Then the line went quiet, the call ending with a ‘click’

“JACKIE! Get my platinum cuff links, We’re going to have a visitor!”

*****

A day after the alluded call from Dick Grayson, a teenage boy stood at the front desk of Wayne Security. The bangs of his medium length, dark brown, hair fell messily over his face while the rest was pulled back into a small ponytail resting at the meeting of his spine and skull. He looked and walked like the dead, bags under his eyes and a 25 ounce coffee in his hands. “I’m here to see Van Wayne.” He spoke to the desk assistant, the woman simply pointing at the elevator and giving him a floor number. All while looking genuinely worried for this kid’s health.

The boy rode up to the floor that was given, being graced with relative silence until he reached the destined floor. Where he was greeted by an overly cheerful woman.

“Hi, are you lost? Looking for a parent?” She was confused, that much was blatantly obvious.

“No, and no.”

“What’s your name then? I’m-”

“Emily Locke, I know. If you’d excuse me, I have a meeting.”

The persistent woman was dumbfounded by the Teenager’s boldness, and surprising guessing skills, however she didn’t leave the kid alone to get to his meeting, “And what would your name be?” she repeated

The teen groaned, setting his drink on a nearby desk as he rubbed his temples. “Look, Ms. Locke. Unless you happen to be Mr. Wayne’s secretary. Which I know for a fact you aren’t, because Jackie, she’s over there, at her desk. You can wait for introductions like the rest of your team.” The boy growled, picking up his drink in an annoyed matter “Now if you’d excuse me, I’ve got a meeting.”

Emily watched the teen go in an amused trance, only shrugging and turning after he had been ushered into Van’s office by Jackie, who seemed to recognize the boy immediately.

“I’ve been expecting you.” Van spoke, as the door closed, not seeing who this ‘representative’ from Wayne Enterprises was, as he spoke in a deep and gravelly voice, almost trying to mimic the Batman himself.

A chuckle escaped the teen’s throat; the irony in Van trying to unknowingly impersonate his cousin.

“Van. My name is Timothy Drake.” the teen spoke, walking over to the chair the older man was sitting in, and turning it to face him. “Bruce sent me to show you how to properly run a business.”

Van laughed, this teenager, whom Van knew nothing about, was going to show a _Wayne_ how to run a business. “For your information, _Timmy_. I think I know more than a teenager does about running a business.” He snapped, “After all, I am a Wayne!”

Tim, rubbed his forehead and gave a long sigh. “Perhaps, I should rephrase my introduction.” the boy grabbed Van by the collar of his shirt. “I’m Timothy Drake-Wayne. Owner of Drake industries and Current CEO of Wayne Enterprises while my adopted Father works on more important business like making sure your piece of shit business stays above sea level.” a smug look was on Tim’s face as he pushed Van away. “ _‘After all, I am a Wayne.’_ ”

Van stood dumbfounded, a few minutes going by before he was ready to speak again, but before he could utter anything, Tim interjected again.

“Oh. And If you don’t listen to me. This laugh of a business will be shut down, and I’ll make sure that you don’t get promoted to Gotham office, unless as a janitor.”

Van choked. “Let me introduce you to the teams.”

*****

Van seemed to cheer up substantially as he dragged Tim around the building, introducing him to each and every person he could find, the introduction getting more chummy each time.

When the two finally reached the floor that they started at it was nearing noon, and the secretary, Jackie, was waiting for Van to get back and go to a meeting. Van held out his hand as a gesture for ‘one minute’ and pulled Tim over to the boss of the R&D team.

“This is Emily Locke.” He spoke, smiling widely, as he introduced Tim to her, “Emily, this is my nephew: Timmy-D!”

“I’m not your nephew, now stop calling me ‘Timmy-D’.” Tim growled, looking at the woman for a second before turning back to find Van was gone. “Nice to know that attribute runs in the family…”

“Hmm?”

“Oh, nothing. Van just reminds me a lot of my dad.”

The woman, chuckled, “That’s rough.” she grinned in response to a scoff that came from Tim. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Tim, Tim Drake.” he spoke, tossing his cup into the trash, finally. “Sorry about my attitude earlier. The meeting was giving me nerves.”

“No worries. You’re no worse than Van when he’s expecting someone from W.E.” Emily laughed. “They should be here soon, maybe you’ll meet them too.”

Tim narrowed his eyes, did she not know? “Um, Ms. Locke.” he began, seeing her expression of curiosity towards him. She was clueless. “You know what, nevermind. Can you introduce me to your team?”

“Of course! I’d be happy too.”

It wasn’t long before they made it into a laboratory area, a small beeping robot going off as they approached four people huddled around a desk. “Tim, this is Wendy, Ron, and Teddy.” the three turned around, seemingly recognizing Tim a bit more than Emily did, although it seemed they weren’t going to correct her cluelessness to who Tim was. “So, i’ve got some stuff to take care of. Can you three show Tim what we’re working on?”

“Sure thing, boss.” The tall man named Teddy spoke, waving off the woman. “She doesn’t know who you are, does she?”

“Nope.”

“Want to exploit that?”

“Sure.”

Tim looked at the three, clapping his hands together, “So, I’ll be working here until the incompetent CEO, understands his job.” He moved towards the table they were huddled around earlier, “But being the boss, of your boss doesn’t mean this stuff isn’t interesting to me. What are you working on?”

“Well, before the incident with Riddler’s henchmen we were working on an indestructible phone case.”

Tim looked at the tall man with a confused expression “Why’d you stop?”

“Robin showed up!” The woman, Wendy, interrupted.

“Robin?” Tim looked at the woman confused, “The news said that it was just Van.”

“Oh, it was. But it attracted too much attention to the case, so it was removed by the board.” Ron spoke, grinning overly wide for having lost a huge product.

“Ah… I can talk to Bruce if you want to continue work on it?”

“That’s alright.” The atlantean smiled, before moving back to his work. “We’ve got different things to work on.”

“Exactly!” Teddy interrupted, holding out blueprints.

Tim looked over them, they were absolutely fantastic in theory. “If you can pull this off.” He spoke, holding out the blueprints to return them to Teddy, “You should get more praise from the board.” He smiled, turning away once the papers were out of his hands, “I’d love to see that in action.” He grinned before leaving and wandering off, not being found by anyone for the rest of the day.


	2. Hero Watching

The following day started without a hitch, Emily was the only employee who hadn't noticed Tim's absence. Or more, the only one who hadn't questioned it. The day began to move on, employees moving to and from the coffee machine until about eight. But that's when the power went out.

“That's strange…” Emily muttered, moving to the window, this whole side of the city was out, aside from two street lights that glowed down on three figures. It took barely a second for her to recognize one of the figures as Crimson Fox, another, presumably the villain who'd done this, Livewire. But the third, was unknown to her. The figure wore a dark cape and cowl, but was definitely not Batman.

Her curiosity was soon answered as Teddy ran up next to her, a pair of binoculars up to his eyes. Common practice for a long time citizen of Charm city, Superhero watching.

“Is that one of the vigilantes?” He asked, to no one in particular.

“One of them? I thought Batman, Robin and Green Arrow were the only ones.”

“Emily, Emily, Emily. My clueless friend.” He muttered, lowering the binoculars. “You know how Robin doesn't seem to age above 15.”

“Yeah…”

“That's because there's been like 10 of the kids.” He smiled, “The first one became Nightwing, the hero of Blüdhaven. Second died. But the third, he became Red Robin.”

“You can't forget the theory that Red Hood is the second come back to life in the Lazarus pit.” Ron pitched in.

“The anti-hero? Nah he's just a member of the Batfamily.” Teddy scoffed, “And the Lazarus pit doesn't bring people back to life. That much is proven.”

“Oh…” the woman shrugged, “So there are more than three unpowered supers?”

“Exactly!”

Emily hummed in understanding, looking back down at the battle happening outside, “So that's one of the vigilantes from Gotham?”

“Mmhm.” Teddy mumbled in confirmation. “Looks like Red Robin. Wonder what he's doing here.”

The hero watching went on for slightly longer until the power came back and the vigilante down below had handcuffs on Livewire. Windows had opened a while back so that the employees inside could hear the conversation between the two heroes, once the battle was done.

“Well. That was tricky” came the muffled voice of Red Robin, clicking button on his wrist, lights coming back online while he did so.

“Sure.” Crimson Fox grumbled, checking the cuffs on Livewire as the police appeared to take her away.

Red Robin chuckled as he finished, “Sorry for showing up unannounced. I was just in town and saw Livewire… thought you might need help with the power grids.” A smile was on his face, holding out his hand to shake. “I'll be sure to give some warni-augh”

He was cut off sharply as the powered hero took his hand and flipped him onto his back. Slamming the boy into the ground.

“What the Hell?!” he gagged trying to catch his breath as a foot was slammed onto his chest.

“How about you leave Charm City to me?” Crimson Fox growled “I don't need any of you Bats mucking up my city.”

“Mucking up?” Red Robin gasped, “I actually caught someone! Unlike you who lets your damn Jack-o'-lantern terrorizes the citizens here.”

Apparently Red's word choice was definitely in the wrong, as there came a crack, loud enough to be heard a mile away, along with a scream of pain that followed.

“Stay out of my city, you damned bat, or I'll throw you to back to Gotham.” She snarled, removing her foot, which allowed the teen vigilante to get up. “Leave”

“God, this is going to take forever to heal.” Red Robin coughed, touching the wound in his ribs. He glanced up, picking up his Bo-staff, tapping on the ground for good measure. He turned, seeing the Charm City hero standing in front of him.

“I said go.”

“What? Do you expect me to fly away? I may be a bat but I'm just Human.”

The woman huffed, grabbing onto the teen before tossing him into some nearby rubble, more cracks and a yelp of pain came from the boy. “Fine. I'll go, but I'm not leaving until Bats calls me home.” He hissed picking himself up out of the rubble, holding his arm with the other, the one he landed on was definitely broken. He groaned as he pulled out a grapple gun and shot it on to a nearby building. Being pulled up like a rag doll, and tumbling onto the roof.

The only thing going through Tim's mind as he arrived at his hotel room to patch his wounds, was: How the hell was he going to cover for this in an hour.

*****

“Man, Red Robin took a beating!” Ron pointed out as him and his coworkers surrounded a computer screen with ‘Fantasy Superhero League’ playing on it.

“That’s 10 points to Emily, for Crimson Foxes awesome throw” Teddy spoke, marking on a large whiteboard the points from this week’s turnout.

[You must be regretting it if Red Robin was your number one pick this season. Before he does any good, the third Robin has got to prove himself not to still be a daddy’s bird.] The announcer spoke, moving onto the next hero, but the channel being cut off before he could get any further.

The crowd of people looked towards the plug that the computer was hooked up, seeing a tired and very annoyed, Tim Drake standing at it, glaring daggers at all the employees “Put it away and get to work.” He growled, dropping the cord.

The boy was clearly in pain, whether it be sore or something broken. Emily Locke ran over to the boy, reaching for his arm but Tim reacting quickly and yanking away, wincing gently.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked, as sympathetic as ever.

“I’m fine.”

She looked him up and down, bruises were forming on the areas of his skin that were showing. He had a black eye, plenty of bruises on his face and arms, (although haphazardly covered with makeup) and then what was clearly a broken arm was hanging lifelessly at his side. “You’re not fine! What happened?”

Tim grunted, “Nothing you need concern yourself with, Emily.” He growled before limping away.

Emily's eyes glanced at the boy's retreating form, noticing blood staining through his shirt, just barely around the back of his chest.  In a spur of the moment she ran over and pulled up his shirt where gauze pads were expertly covering a wound that had reopened. But there were scars, stitches, and burns following down his body.

She stared awe struck at the boy, he was a teenager, who was decorated in wounds, past or present, as if he were a fir tree during Christmas time. Tim winced, pushing Emily away, “I said get back to work.” he croaked from behind clenched teeth. The cold air bowling gently across his skin.

“You’re hurt…”

“I got mugged, I’m fine.”

“Like hell, you got mugged! No offence, Tim. But, you don’t exactly look like an ideal mugging target.” she reached for his back, trying to be the overprotective mom friend but Tim slapped her hand away.

“Look, just because you’re clueless about who I am, and what position I hold in this company doesn’t mean everyone else is.” Tim began, pulling his shirt down to it’s proper spot on his torso. “That representative from Wayne Enterprises; Is me.”

“You’re a teenager.”

“I’m _the_ teenager that made the decision to keep this business up and running, when Vandeveer almost killed it.”

“I thought it was corporate.”

“News flash, Ms. Locke. I’m the head of corporate. And everyone except for you knows that. I got mugged, end of story. Stop prying because you’re putting your job on the line.” Tim snapped, pushing her away before turning away and walking towards a large, what Emily thought was, empty office.

She didn’t follow, instead looked through the small window at the enclosed room, like it was a secret. How had she not seen sooner?

*****

Tim groaned as he closed the door behind him, not caring how hard it slammed. Only then, did he realize how hard the pain was hitting him, with his good arm he grabbed the other, Crimson fox had dislocated it, as well as broke it. He looked around, a pillar in the middle of the room. _It’d have to do_. With a deep breath he walked to the pillar, the next breath was spent in preparation, and then with the final; he slammed his arm against the pillar, biting his tongue as to not let out a yelp of pain.

Bumbling around his office, Tim pushed objects over, searching for the overly exaggerated, (if one didn’t know of his night life), first-aid kit. Upon coming across it, Tim held it triumphantly in the air like a video game character. Before dropping it onto the ground and pulling out enough supplies to create a temporary splint and sling for his arm. Next he moved to stitching up the few wounds that tore open once again, and just cleaning up generally. His breath was heavy as the needle went through flesh, swearing under his breath as he finished the needle work.

With patching up all done, Tim removed the curtain from his window, having it be open again. He gently limped over towards his desk, collapsing in the spinning chair. A small box sitting, wrapped upon his desk. A smile cracked upon his face as he flipped the tag over, ‘ _You left this in Gotham -SB’_

A small laugh escaped from Tim, as he opened the box. A picture of the two of them, from a summer spent on the Kent farm. Tim held Conner’s hand, a smile and a blush on both their faces. In the background Krypto, was running towards Kon with a bloodlust to cover him in slobber.

“Thanks, babe.” Tim murmured hoping the kryptonian could hear him. He set out the photo frame, among the others upon his desk. A story of his day-life written out with few images for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys get two chapters to start cause I messed stuff up so.  
> Whoop.


	3. Temporary Family Matters

When Tim woke, the sky was almost dark. He stood and stretched looking out the window. This city was so much different from Gotham, such bright and warm colors. As he moved his body ached but it wasn't unbearable. The little amount that it healed while he was asleep was enough so that he could bare the pain.

It only took a glance to notice the spilt bottle of pain medicine on the desk to solve the mystery. How many had he taken? The teenager sighed, of course the pain hadn't ceased.

There came a knock at his door before it quietly creaked open. “Tim?” Came the voice of Teddy, a pity smile formed when he saw the groggy teenager's state. 

“Hmm?” Tim groaned pushing the meds back into their bottle. 

“There's, um. There's someone who wants to speak with you. I think he's your brother, but HR won't let him up.”

Tim's groan grew louder, “Dammit. Why'd he show up.” 

Teddy blinked, looking back seeing the elevator ding open. “Uhm…” He muttered, giving a forced smile before backing out of the office, allowing Tim to see who came out.

Out of the elevator came a short darker skinned boy, shouting at an adult who was trying to hold him back. “You can’t go in there!” 

“Unhand me!” The boy spat, managing to pull away after twisting the adult’s wrist until the position was reversed and the five-foot-nothing kid held the six-foot adult against the wall of the elevator, Watching over his shoulder until the boy noticed Tim glaring at him. A silent argument between the two until the boy huffed and let go of the adult. 

“Drake.”

“Demon Brat.” Tim growled, watching at the boy walked towards his elder brother. “What are you doing here?”

“Father sent me”

“No he didn’t. Bruce would have called me.”  

Damian puffed his cheek, his expression cold, enough to scare away the spectators to move back to work. “I own this building, I shouldn’t need a reason.” He grunted, pushing past Tim to get to a chair at the other side of him.

“Bruce owns the building, not you.”

“Might as well be mine.” The thirteen year old rolled his eyes, falling down on the armchair, a small smirk on his face. “I am his heir after all.” 

“You’re his heir, I’m the CEO. Don’t see what blood has anything to do with this.” 

Damian shrugged, “No matter. Grayson was the one who sent me, check on your injuries.” he explained, pointing to Tim’s arm. The older rolled his eyes, turning around and starting to walk away from his younger brother.

“Tell Dick there’s no need to worry. It was just a mugging.”

Damian gave a small laugh, standing up and following Tim. “Drake.” His tone was harsh, causing Tim to stop dead in his tracks.

“Let’s talk in my office, Damian.” The teen spoke, grabbing onto the boy’s wrist and pulling him through the oak door.

*****

“Damian! Watch your mouth around the civilians!” He hissed under his breath once the door was closed and he was sure that no one was listening. “I’m here trying to figure out how much Van knows, if anything. If he finds out, which I have no clue how that’d be possible seeing how full of himself he is... “ He shook his head, “Which is besides the point, but if anything slips, the mission is compromised.”

“I do not see what that has to do with why Grayson sent me here.”

“I got beat up by Crimson Fox!”

“So you’re the one who stands to compromise your mission?”

Tim looked to the side, groaning in annoyance, “I guess?!”

“Then accept my help.” Damian spoke, pulling a small knife from around his ankle and fiddling with it, if it were a pen.

Tim sighed, walking up and taking the knife, “There are cameras in here y’know.”

“You’ll clear the logs tonight anyway.”

“Touché”

The room fell into silence as the brothers refused to speak, Damian reaching up and snatching the weapon back from Tim before walking over to the window. Balancing it on the tip of his finger. 

It took a few minutes of silence before Tim laughed.

“What’s so funny, Drake?” Damian glared at his brother,

“You know, Dick would have called if you were coming too. Anyone would have called to tell me, except maybe Jason.”

“Todd does hate you.”

“He’s just bitter… But no. That’s not what I’m getting to,  you came here by yourself?”

“Just keep telling yourself that.”

“NO! I’m totally right! You saw Crimson Fox throw me on TV and rushed over here, because you care about me!” Tim laughed, batting his eyes to tease his brother, 

“Shut up, if you do not want my help I’m going back to Gotham.”

“Damian, Wait!” Tim exclaimed reaching for his brother’s sleeve. “Can’t we at least go get some coffee? We haven’t really been ‘brothers’ since you’ve come back.”

Damian looked down, nodding gently before yanking his arm away. “Fine, but just so I can keep an eye on you, Drake. Make sure you do not kill yourself.” He grumbled, “That’s my job.”

Tim gave a grin, “Let me get my jacket.”

*****

They did actually end up getting coffee, Damian using threats in order to convince Tim not to get 10 extra shots in the drink, and forcing his brother to pay for the meal. And they actually had a nice conversation for once. Maybe it was because Damian had just come back from the dead? Maybe it was due to the different environment or being in public, but either way, the fighting was minimal. Bruce would be proud of them.

Or course it was agreed on to never speak of this encounter ever again when near family or friends.

“Hey, Demon Brat?” Tim started as he watched the light rail doors close behind the two of them, train car surprisingly empty for the time of day it was.

“What do you want, Drake?”

“Thanks for coming to check on me, Damian… Even though we don’t see eye to eye very often. It’s nice to know you care.” Tim smiled, seeing as Damian’s face became red with embarrassment.

“Don’t think that’s what this was about, Drake.” The younger spat, “I-I just don’t want to see you dead. You’re the only one of us who hasn’t kicked it yet.”

“Still…”

“That place was hell, Timothy. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” Damian spoke before falling silent, “Besides, you’re my brother. We have to be ‘siblings’ sometimes. For the papers.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s it, nothing more. No sappy ‘Thank god you’re alive!’ spiel.” The boy’s eyes were cold as he fought that their meal and bonding was nothing but a publicity stunt.

This made Tim laugh. “You really are his son aren’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing. Just don’t like letting others win for a change.”

The train car stopped at this point, about a block from the Wayne Security building, and the two stepped out of the train, on to the busy streets.

“Must be that Wayne Family blood. I’ve noticed that Van has some of the attribute’s too. No wonder Dick had troubles standing him when he was a kid.”

“Don’t compare me to that imbecile, Drake.”

“He’s not actually as dumb as I first thought. It’s only been a couple days, but I can see it, he’s always watching one way or another. He’d make a good bat.. Y’know if he could keep a secret.”

“Please don’t say you’re thinking of actually telling the man who dressed up like you to return  _ one _ batarang, who we are?” Damian growled, glaring at his older brother.

“Hell no!” Tim laughed, “I’m not that suicidal! He did a Batman voice to try to intimidate me though, Damian. You can’t deny that the broodiness runs in the family.” 

Damian chuckled in return as the elevator door binged, that their walking eventually got them inside of. Damian suddenly covered his mouth, doubling over laughing, this sight worrying Tim, extremely.

“Um, Damian? Was there joker venom in your drink?” He asked, holding up his drink to inspect it only to notice the man whom he was praising sitting and scooting around in one of those RC Jeeps for five year olds. “I take back everything I said… It’s the Kane side, not the Wayne side of Bruce that has the brooding.” 

“Good luck dealing with,  _ That _ .” Damian laughed, “I’m going back to Gotham, and you can bet that the whole Justice League will hear of you thinking that  he would make good vigilante material!” The youngest Wayne pushed Tim out of the elevator,  waving as the door closed in front of him, a shit-eating grin upon his face.

“VANDERVEER!”  Tim shouted, downing his coffee and dropping it into a trash receptacle before approaching the childish CEO, “I don’t have a good enough immune system for this.”

*****

“Van that is not proper behavior for a CEO!” Tim scolded the man, putting his foot in the way of the olders go-kart escapades in the office.

“Ah! Hi, Timmy!” Van grinned, pushing the gas pedal on the car so that the wheels sputtered underneath his weight and Tim holding the car still.

“What the HELL are you thinking?” Tim’s eyes narrowed, seeing as a few of the employees attention was drawn towards them. “Are you five years old?” He snapped, looking like he was about to pick up the flimsy plastic car and flip it, with Van still in it.

“I was thinking! That this place is boring as shit and that bringing in cars to play bumper cars would help, y’know.” He gestured widely with his hands, “Brighten the place up a bit.” 

“You think, that playing bumper cars would help bring together your research and development team?” Tim muttered, thinking it over as he lifted his foot off the car, Van scooting straight into a wall as he was caught off guard.

“Yes?”

“That’s actually not a bad idea” 

“Really?!”

“No. But now I understand something.” He spoke, giving a grin and walking over to the television that he unplugged earlier, plugging the machine back in. “I was cranky, had just gotten my ass handed to me and I took it out on you all.” He spoke, turning on the television and pulling out the whiteboard with the tallies of who was winning ‘Fantasy Superhero League’

The Teenager gave a laugh.

“Who’s left?” He asked, eyes lighting up as he smiled, Searching the whiteboard for an open spot. 

“Does that mean I can-”

“Keep it in your office.” Tim glared at his second cousin. “I guess we all have to be kids sometimes. And If that means indulging an hour a day on fantasy football for superheros, I’ll try it.” 

“Here are the open heroes, Tim.” Teddy chimed up, holding out a paper with about a dozen super heroes not yet claimed, one of which had a overly familiar face.

“Nobody took Red Robin?” Tim asked, silently judging all the employees, Even Jason had been claimed.

“Did you not see him eat it yesterday.”

“Fair point.” He looked at the list again. Blue Beetle II, Impulse, Stargirl, him, and a couple more of the ‘sidekicks’ adorned the list.  _ Sorry Bart, _ “You know what? I’ll take Red.” 

“You’re gonna have quite the hard time getting points, you sure?”

“What can I say, I’m a Gotham boy, through and through. Gotta show some spirit for the bats.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Oh, I will!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say behind Tim, Damian is my favorite of the bats to write. Especially him and Tim's dynamic.   
> He may show up later on again, but this is a Tim centric fanfic so we'll see!
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. The Boyfriend's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tries to figure out a way for Red Robin to gain some points in Fantasy Superhero League, but is interrupted by a very special visitor.

 

That evening Tim got everything ready. His Red Robin suit lay on the bed of his hotel room. Along with a couple case files he had Bruce fax over. Local attacks, ones Crimson Fox was 'too good’ for. Tim was lucky that Bruce had files on charm cities active villains, seeing as the city was out of the bat’s jurisdiction. It was honestly probably due to the ex-gotham rogues who fled the city after the quake. Though Tim had the feeling that it was just being nosy again. After all he did send his son there for an unknown period of time. 

Well all know the Bat

Doesn't want his birds to get out of shape.

When it was finally dark enough to go out and blend in relatively okay the clock was reading 12:37.15 he had exactly 2 hours 32 minutes and 45 seconds to patrol and make it back if he wanted 3 hours of sleep he knew this due to the Fitbit that kept vibrating on his wrist yelling at him to sleep. Like a small Dick Grayson that went with him wherever he went. It was quite annoying.

Tim paused looking down the edge of the building. If he wanted to win, and he really did want to win, he'd have to forgo the sleep and patrol till dawn.

It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. 

…

…

Multiple times.

Tim laughed to himself, putting in a single earbud in his right ear and his comm in the other year. He let a sigh escape his chest as he laid on to his back, waiting patiently for something interesting to come up on the police radar.

 

*****

 

“Hey kid wake up!” 

Tim jumped to his feet, “I'm not a fucking kid!”

“Well I sure hope not, that'd make our relationship a lot more complicated than it already is” the voice laughed, “Only you could fall asleep listening to Rock music.” The blurry figure came closer into Tim’s view, a silhouette appearing in the blinding sun as the other person grabbed Tim’s earbud off the concrete roof. 

“Mmm… Morning Kon.” Tim responded deliriously, walking up to his super powered boyfriend who finally came into partially blocked view.

“Wow… Those roofies did a lot to you didn’t they?” Kon grinned, reaching up and fixing his boyfriend’s cowl, tucking in the few pieces of hair that fell through the eye holes. 

The mention of roofies woke Tim right up, “You drugged me! When?”

“First of all, I didn’t drug you. Damian did in your coffee. Apparently Bats figured out a way to make extremely slow acting sleep drugs to make you sleep.” 

“I hate you.”

“You love me!” the S-clad hero sang, “Though you are going to have hell of a tan to explain.” He grinned scooping Tim up in his arms, using a mix of his TTK and trained strength to carry his bird back to the hotel room. Placing Tim down in front of the tall bathroom mirror before helping to peel off the kevlar bodysuit. Tim’s eyes growing wide as he inspected himself in the mirror. 

“That’s not a fucking tan! That’s a sunburn!” His squeal was loud enough that Kon had to cover his ears, though it didn’t stop him from watching Tim inspect himself, with a blush almost as bright as Tim’s burn. “I look like a damn raccoon!”

“You’re overreacting, babe…” Kon looked around the bathroom, picking up the foundation he found under the sink. “Here, I’ll do your makeup and no one will see you sunburned cheek and chin.” he hung his arms over Tim’s bare shoulders, burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

A warm smile grew on Tim’s face as he watched through the mirror, quitting fussing with his face. “Okay.” he agreed, leaning his head on Kon’s just for a second, “You better be quick, Clone boy. I’ve got to be to work in an hour, and I still have to get coffee.” 

“Bart’s on the coffee, and I’ll fly you to work and you won’t be late by even a second.” Conner gave a shit-eating grin.

“You planned this, asshole.”

“Not until I overheard Bats and Robin talking about drugging you in order to make you sleep.” Tim narrowed his eyes, but let it go as he was seated on to the toilet and Kon began covering up the sunburn and few bruises that Tim had in visible areas on his skin. Making faces practically the entire time, even stopping once to remove his earring and hand it to Tim to fiddle with. 

About halfway through, when Tim’s face was only slightly rosy and Kon had to go find another bottle of foundation, Bart came by with a few cups of coffee and food. The three friends talked for a little while on different hero work, what Tim was planning on patrolling last night, how Bart’s ‘Kid Flash Training’  was going, and how come Clark hadn’t tried to murder Kon yet. But soon enough Tim made Conner continue his work with the plea that he would be late to the office. 

A little under an hour after they had started, Kon had finished making sure his boyfriend’s identity was intact for another day. 

“Thanks for the Coffee, Imp? What do I owe you for it.”

“Nothing, I used your card!” Bart replied quickly, finishing up getting the creases out of his binder.

“BART!” Tim shouted, jumping up from his spot on the toilet lid, falling over as his leg hit the side of it, Only being caught by chance as Kon managed to catch him with his TTK by brushing Tim’s arm with his fingers. 

“What? You’re loaded.” Bart shrugged, slipping his shirt back on. “I just assumed it was fine.”

“Well, It is… but also-” Tim looked down trying to figure out a reasonable cause on why Bart shouldn’t have used his card. “Y-you just should have asked first.” Tim sighed again, this day was getting off to a great start in the sighing department the profit margin will be high this week, “Kon, I’m going to be late.”

“Yeah okay. Let’s get you to your boring office job.” 

Tim smiled a little before stopping at the balcony, “You guys can visit anytime okay? It’s nice having company that isn’t the demon brat.” With that he was picked up bridal style by Kon and the two flew off, leaving Bart at the hotel to stare aimlessly where they left from, which he did only for a second before phasing through the door and leaving the hotel.

 

*****

 

Kon dropped Tim off in the alley behind the Wayne Tech building, out of sight enough that passerbyers wouldn’t be a problem, explaining why Superboy was dropping Timothy Wayne off at work, too much of a hassle to explain this early in the morning. 

And just as Kon had promised, Tim had made it to work with time to spare. Enough time, in fact that when Kon finally flew off, he was back in a change of clothes, when Tim got to the front of the building. “What are you doing, babe?” 

“Coming to meet your employees.” 

Tim narrowed his eye sceptically. “Ooookay.” He rolled his eyes, “Just for a minute, then you’re going back to Smallville.” 

“Fiiine” Kon sighed, “Smallville is boring compared to here, but if it’ll make you happy I’ll go back.”

Tim’s face turned into a small smile when Kon agreed half-heartedly. They walked in to the building together, Tim groaning slightly as he noticed the flashing of cameras coming from inside the lobby. Of course the paps would be there, he was honestly surprised they hadn’t been there sooner. In Gotham they would be there before he even arrived in town, here it took them three maybe four days.

A smirk grew on Kon’s face as they made it through the revolving doors, to a bunch of pressing questions from press and paparazzi alike. The kryptonian looked over at Tim, and Tim’s blood ran cold.

“Kon! No, don’t you dare!” He shouted in protest as his boyfriend swept him off his feet and planted a very wet kiss on his lips, all in front of the cameras.

“I hate you.” Tim glared at Kon, punching him in the arm until the latter finally set him down just as the elevator doors closed behind him. “You realize they’re never going to be off my back now?” Tim groaned.

Kon simply laughed, “That was kind of the point, babe.”

Tim raised his eyebrows at Kon, “You’re only harming yourself, Conner Kent.”

The elevator door dinged, signalling that they were on the right floor, and the two exited, walking into even more of a disaster than it was downstairs.

Ron had a basket full of pugs, Emily was telling Van off, a couple of employees were smoking, others doing all sorts of unfit behavior for an office building. But what stood out the most was a poster that Jackie was putting up, reading in bold, poorly written letters “No Consequence Day.”

“This is worse than Dick’s birthday parties… And trust me, nothing is worse than those.” Tim spoke in amazement as he scanned the crowd. Walking over to Jackie with Kon following close behind on his tail. “Heeey, Jackie!”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne?” She asked, a sweet tone in her voice.

“What. The. Fuck. iS GOING ON!?” He started, trying to remain calm until a load from a confetti cannon hit him in the head.

Jackie started to explain but what quickly interrupted by Kon who seemed to be able to put the pieces together.

“Hey Tim, Babe. I forgot to mention earlier, but Lois may have died.”

Tim looked over at Kon confused before he as well put the pieces together. Lois died, so Clark would go back in time to fix it, making anything up until that point, essentially have no consequence.

 

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was totally whipped out in like 3 days, so forgive any grammar errors.  
> I do realize that I already update hella slow, but I'll be leaving for college in a week, and during that time once I arrive and before class starts, I'm hoping to get a lot of time to write, update this and my many other fics that are all partially started.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be on the many disasters that this day brings


End file.
